Tag! You're in Trouble!
The thirteenth episode of Total Pokemon Island. One camper's past mistakes continue to haunt them as their whole team has turned against them. In a tag challenge, another camper makes a mistake and screws up the challenge for themself and a friend. In the end, one camper thinks they have one the challenge before they are surprised to find that they missed something important. In the end, one camper is prepared to go home, and shocked to find out that they'll be staying another day as the team votes for someone who did worse. Plot Houndoom wakes up and goes to the mess hall for breakfast, but when he goes to greet his team, he is met with only cold silence. Houndoom tries explaining himself, but Oddish points out that he's lied before and they can't trust him now. Venonat is especially cold towards Houndoom, saying he tried to screw over his own team to help Ninetales. Even Gengar and Zubat, Houndoom's best friends, won't back him up, and when he tries telling his team about Weavile setting him up, she tells him to stop blaming her for his problems. Houndoom realizes he's probably screwed and will almost certainly be eliminated soon. In a confessional, Dragonite admits that he's not sure how to feel about Houndoom, because he feels that there's more to the story. Venonat, however, isn't as kind. Weavile also takes a confessional to gloat over her victory over Houndoom. Mew can sense the bad mood when he comes to the room to announce the challenge and even he berates Houndoom for his actions. After an interruption from an unenthusiastic Charmeleon, Mew explains that their challenge will be like tag; each camper will have a piece of paper stuck on their back, and members of the opposing team must try to rip it off. Every camper will be "it," so the last camper/campers with papers on their back win for their team. Mew takes a moment to tell the flying and levitating Pokemon that they're not allowed to fly or levitate before he and Mewtwo send them on their way. Venonat and Lileep decide to try hiding in some bushes instead of going after others. A dissatisfied Gengar hears Venonat's voice from far away, noting that if she keeps speaking so loudly she'll get herself caught. Eventually, Venonat is caught by Rhydon and inadvertently reveals to him that Lileep is also hiding there, allowing Rhydon a second catch. Gengar is irritated at Venonat for revealing a teammate but he jumps down from the tree and is able to snag Rhydon's paper, sending the Drill Pokemon back to camp as well. Oddish hides in a bush while Bellsprout stands in the open as bait. Mawile appears but is too fast, and she takes Bellsprout's flag. Oddish tries to retaliate by stealing Mawile's flag, but Clefairy catches him off guard and gets his flag, leaving her and Mawile both safe while Bellsprout and Oddish are out. Dragonite searches the forest for Weavile, who he had just seen stealing Lapras's flag. He is instead confronted by Wooper, but Dragonite, having a distinct size advantage, picks him up and takes his flag. As Dragonite sends a disappointed Wooper back to camp, he turns around to find a smirking Weavile holding his flag. In the center of camp, Oddish worries that he's in trouble, but Lapras says that if they lose, they know who's going home. As if on cue, Houndoom's voice is heard from under a canoe, and he explains that he's hiding there to launch a surprise attack on the other team Venonat accuses Houndoom of only trying to win the challenge, but he responds that he's not out yet. Kabutops wanders through the woods for a while before unexpectedly encountering Scizor. The two taunt each other for a while and try to steal each other's flags, but before Scizor can grab Kabutops's flag, he puts her in a headlock. Scizor struggles and tries breaking free before smiling seductively and leaning in to kiss Kabutops, but this is actually a play so she can get close enough to grab his flag. She succeeds, but he grabs hers at the exact same time, so both are now out. Charmeleon worries about how much his team is losing, but he manages to get Zubat's flag and bridge that gap a little bit. In the center of camp, Kabutops sees Zubat and Gardevoir come. Zubat explains his encounter with Charmeleon while Gardevoir is annoyed that Weavile managed to catch her off guard. However, Zubat says he caught Weavile before Charmeleon caught him, and she enters camp a few seconds later. Venonat counts that the only remaining members of the team are Cacturne, Banette, Mismagius, and Gengar. When Gardevoir reminds her of Houndoom, Venonat says she doesn't consider him a member of their team anymore. Zubat wonders if Venonat might be taking this whole hating Houndoom thing a little too far. Cacturne wanders alone after having lost both Kabutops and Gardevoir. He sees Mawile and rips off her flag before noticing Clefairy running at him. He picks up Mawile and tosses her at Clefairy, which knocks Clefairy over and allows Cacturne to get her flag as well. He tells the two of them to run back to camp as well. Banette and Mismagius watch in disappointment from a tree as Gengar's tag is stolen by Charmeleon. As they talk about how bad it is, they hear a third voice in the tree agreeing with them. The voice belongs to Kadabra, and he has their flags, so they're out as well. Cacturne hears Banette and Mismagius as they encounter Kadabra and decides to try sneaking up on Kadabra to steal his flag. He senses Charmeleon in a bush and calls him to come out, saying he wasn't expecting a sneak attack. The two fight, but Cacturne has trouble dodging the faster Charmeleon. As Charmeleon begins launching Fire attacks at Cacturne, Kadabra also shows up to help him. Cacturne realizes he has no chance against both of them and surrenders as his paper is burned by Charmeleon's Fire attacks. Meanwhile, Houndoom tries getting his team to listen to him, and a reluctant Mismagius finally lets him explain. He explains that he was only working with Weavile for one challenge, because Weavile ensured that Ninetales wouldn't be voted off if he sabotaged his team. Gengar and Zubat verify his story. Houndoom explains that he thought it would be okay because he only had to try to mess up his team, not make them lose the challenge (that's why he left Banette and Mismagius alone in the last challenge). He wanted Ninetales to be safe, but he didn't want his team to lose. He explains to Lapras that he only messed up Cacturne and Gardevoir because Weavile specifically requested it. He tells the team that at first, he wanted them to vote him off, but he's changed his mind now. Lapras, now a bit more forgiving to Houndoom asks why, and he explains that now he hates Weavile and will do anything to stop her and work hard for the team to prove his loyalty now that she has no power over him. Banette seems to have forgiven Houndoom, and Lapras seems to be on the fence, but some of the others are also in favor of Houndoom now. Kabutops sees Cacturne walking out of the forest trailed by Kadabra and Charmeleon and thinks it's all over, but Houndoom reminds him that he's still in. Charmeleon, not noticing Houndoom, rips off his own flag, thinking they've won, and this gives Houndoom the opportunity to sneak up behind Kadabra and rip off his flag. As Houndoom laughs, celebrating his unexpected victory, he hears his flag ripped by none other than Swinub, who spent most of the challenge snacking in the kitchen until the last minute. Swinub asks how many more they need to capture, but his stunned team runs over to celebrate his victory as a dejected Houndoom prepares for his likely elimination. Venonat vows to vote off Houndoom, but Gengar stands by his friend. Lileep is conflicted, not wanting Houndoom to be sent home but not knowing who else to vote for either. Mew begins announcing who is safe, starting with Cacturne. He then gives Pokeblocks to Banette, Mismagius, Gardevoir, Kabutops, Dragonite, Oddish, Bellsprout, Lapras, Zubat, and finally, Lileep. This leaves Venonat and Houndoom in the final two. Venonat is a bit angry to be in the bottom two, but Houndoom is calm, as if he's accepted his fate. Mew draws out the suspense for the last Pokeblock before giving it to...Houndoom, not Venonat. Venonat is shocked and angry, but Mew explains that she got way more votes than the three Houndoom got, and Lileep only voted for him because she wasn't sure who else to vote for. In confessionals, Cacturne approves the decision, saying Houndoom is a much stronger competitor, while Gengar says he was very unhappy about Venonat revealing Lileep in the challenge. In Venonat's last confessional, she says she's not sure why she was the one going home, but she's still happy with how far she made it. She hopes Lileep can win, but would also be okay with Bellsprout, Oddish, or Swinub, or really anyone except Houndoom. She says one final goodbye and stops the tape. Houndoom thanks his team for letting him stay, and they seem pretty forgiving. Weavile is shocked, but remains focused on getting Houndoom eliminated before the merge, as it would be dangerous for her if he was still after her after the merge. Houndoom sits with Gengar and Zubat after the challenge. Houndoom is a bit sad because even though he's still there, he misses Ninetales, and he still hates Weavile. Zubat agrees, pointing out how many eliminations Weavile has caused. Gengar suggests forming an alliance with the sole purpose of getting Weavile eliminated, and the other two guys agree. Gengar suggests the name Team Shadow, and Houndoom and Zubat approve. The three are happy and toast to getting Weavile eliminated. Cast Great Groudons * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Kadabra * Mawile * Rhydon * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile * Wooper Killer Kyogres * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Dragonite * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kabutops * Lapras * Lileep * Mismagius * Oddish * Venonat * Zubat Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series